Progression
by Andy101
Summary: don't doubt my feelings for you because they are as real and constant as my heart beats" things heat up over a glass of wine and Alec finally confesses his feelings for the high warlock.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: rated M because I'm overly cautious and because I planed to write a sex scene but chickened out last minute. This was meant to be a oneshot but when I finished I thought of a complementing chapter which I'm debating. Maybe if this one goes well I will( maybe by then I'll muster the courage to tackle a sex scene). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal Instruments but if I did I would include a lot more Alec/Magnus goodness. **

Alec lounged comfortably on the plush pink couch, his feet locked at the ankles on the table in front of him. Alec stood out remarkably in the room, his dark attire made him look like a stain in the dazzling environment. He was a contradiction yet he always felt perfectly at ease in the colorful Brooklyn apartment. His eyes fluttered open when he heard Magnus's amused laugh next to him, apparently one of the models on _Project Runway_ had stumbled over a ridiculously long train on her dress. Magnus took notice of his movement and shut the T.V off with a flick of his wrist as he turned to face him.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"I didn't really mean to fall asleep it's just that I don't understand these mundane programs." he replied.

Magnus chuckled "There's really no plot to understand it's just for amusement." He leaned across the couch and pulled his young lover towards him so that his back was now resting on his chest and began to message the broad shoulders. "Would you like some wine?" he whispered into the dark hair below him. Alec nodded his refusal and Magnus conjured a single goblet decorated in turquoise mosaic glass which reflected the flickering light of the candlelit room in waves of blue. Alec chuckled softly below him and Magnus looked at him quizzically.

"The glass looks like you" he responded to the silent question, Magnus looked at glass in his hand then back at Alec who had slumped down to rest his head on Magnus's lap.

"What dazzling?" he asked, his golden cat eyes glowing to emphasize his point. Alec smirked and reached out to lay his hand on Magnus's check.

"NO. Beautiful" he replied firmly, his blue eyes locking on the golden slits. Magnus sucked in a breath and blushed heavily. Ever since they had returned from Alicante Alec had taken on a slightly different personality. He was now more open to Magnus and their relationship. Whereas before the high warlock was mindful of every action or word he relayed to the young shadowhunter, fearful that if he moved to fast he would push the boy away. Magnus now found that now their roles had reversed, he was constantly caught off guard by the sudden displays of affection Alec would show him.

Alec smiled broadly and trailed his hand behind the warlocks' neck, pulling his head down to meet his lips. It was a slow and gentle kiss.

"Mmmm that was sweet" Alec said once Magnus pulled up from their kiss. Magnus turned two shades redder and took a large drink of wine to steady his nerves while Alec watched him silently.

"Can I have that glass?" he asked as he sat up and faced Magnus.

"I can get you a glass" he replied as he raised his free hand. Alec caught his sparkling hand and brought it back down to his side.

"No, I want that glass, once you're done of course." Magnus looked at him blankly.

"Sure, but why this one I can get you any glass you want?" he said with a soft chuckle.

"I told you that one reminds me of you" Alec took the glass from Magnus and took a drink of the velvet liquid before he set it down on the table and gave Magnus another soft kiss on the lips. "AND" he continued "every time I miss you I can just bring that glass to my lips and taste how sweet and intoxicating you are." Magnus let out a soft moan

"Shadowhunter you are driving me crazy" he mumbled under his breath. Alec pulled one of his legs over Magnus so that he was now straddling his lap. He leaned into him and captured his lips forcefully, allowing his right hand to entangle itself in the glitter filled hair while his left hand trailed the violet silk on Magnus's chest. Magnus, not willing to be left behind, grabbed hold of Alec by the waist and pulled him closer, his fingers playing with the smooth skin at the hem of the thick sweater. Alec pulled Magnus's head back by the roots of his hair so that he could gain access to the warlocks' neck. His tongue flicking across the strained veins as his teeth nibbled and dragged against the skin.

"Alec…" Magnus moaned huskily with his head thrown back over the head of the couch. The gem decorated his hands now traveled freely under the boys' sweater, his fingers caressing the well toned muscles on his chest. When Alec heard his name escape from the moist lips, felt his name reverberate against his mouth through his lovers tantalizing neck he shivered in anticipation. He leaned forward so that he could recapture Magnus's lips at the head of the couch, his fingers franticly feeling for the buttons of his silk shirt. He pulled back from their kiss, feeling the pain of their separation; he pulled his sweater over his head and flung it onto a nearby chair. Alec desperately began to trail kisses along the strawberry scented chest, only stopping to pay special attention to the rosy buds of skin. His teeth grating gently against the pink buds one moment to have his tongue smooth over them the next. Above him he could hear Magnus trying to say something in between whimpers and moans but the words where incoherent or Alec was too lost in his own desire to understand speech, touch now dominated his vocabulary. He relished in the warmth of their bodies pressed together, the addictive scent of his lover governing his senses, controlling his thoughts. Alec's hands wandered down to the large studded belt buckle that flared the initials M.B in neon pink.

"By the angel, MUST you always be so flamboyant" he muttered angrily against his lover's collarbone as he struggled with the obtrusive belt buckle. Magnus's hands left Alec's back and while one moved to join Alec's hands at his waist the other pushed firmly against his chest. Magnus grabbed Alec's struggling hands and steadied them. When Alec realized that Magnus wasn't going to help him remove the cursed belt he grabbed his lovers hand and placed it on his crotch so that it cupped his throbbing erection. Alec wanted Magnus to feel the heat and demand of his lust; make him understand his urgency, his desperation to remove the fucking belt.

Magnus gasped when he felt Alec in his hand and pushed harder against the boy's chest.

"Alec stop." He commanded but the boy only pushed himself harder against the resisting palm "Alec stop we can't do this" Magnus said once more.

"Uggh.. I didn't mean it, I love that you're so…Colorful and I would love the belt if it wasn't in the way" Alec pleaded with a shaky breath as he looked into Magnus's eyes. Magnus blinked a couple of times in confusion before responding.

"No Alec this is not about my clothes" he said as he tried to steady the boy on his lap.

"Then what is Magnus" he pleaded once more as his hypnotically blue eyes locked onto the twinkle of the golden slits, his fingers gingerly brushing against the kiss marked chest. Magnus had to fight to not give into the touch, fight to not drown in the lusty blue.

"Alec, I know this is all still new for you and I want to make sure you're ready. We don't have to rush into anything" he whispered as he stroked the muscles on Alec's arms.

"YOUR worried about ME" he laughed "trust me Magnus I'm ready… I want you so bad" he cooed as he tried to reconnect their lips but Magnus held him at bay.

"Oh I can tell you want me and I'm flattered really" he chuckled as he gazed down at the huge bulge pushing against the dark jeans, causing Alec to blush "but again that's not what I'm talking about" he continued, all seriousness returning to his voice. "You being ready and you being horny are not the same thing" Alec opened his mouth to protest but Magnus gave him a look that warned against interruption. "I need you to really think about this Alec and really be ready because I honestly couldn't take it if you woke up tomorrow and regretted it" he finished. Alec stood quite for a while as he let Magnus's words sink in before he finally replied. He brought his hand up to cup Magnus's check.

"I saw you" he said in a low honest voice "I know I'm ready because I saw you. When Clary showed everyone what she could do, when she showed everyone the person they loved most, I saw YOU." He let his hand trace the curves of Magnus's face as he continued. "I love you Magnus Bane and I could NEVER regret being with you, I need you in my life you're a part of me now" he lowered his forehead against Magnus's so that their faces were centimeters apart. "If you think we are moving too fast then I respect that. We don't have to go any further but don't doubt my feelings for you because they are as real and constant as my heart beats" he said as he placed Magnus's palm over his heart. He sighed and carried his leg over so that he was no longer straddling the semi-clad warlock.

"So maybe you can try explaining this _Project Railway _thing to me again" he said lightly as he reached for the remote and settled into the well cushioned couch.

"Its _Project Runway_" he said with a grin. "Honestly though it's not worth your time" Magnus stood from the couch and stuck out his hand for Alec to grab. "I know of something a lot more entertaining we could do in the bedroom" he said in a purr as he winked at the flabbergasted shadowhunter. Alec practically flew from his seat as he stood to follow the strutting warlock to the upstairs bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not Own these characters. And this chapter is rated M for a reason  
**

**A/N: So here goes it's my first attempt at slash so I sure hope its oaky. Enjoy.**

The flashing neon lights and the loud techno inspired fairy music fused to form a hammer that thundered against his skull. Shattering tranquility and replacing it with a nervous annoyance. He wasn't fond of the flamboyant parties that characterized the enjoyments of his youthful generation. His crystal eyes scanned the room for the peacock. He found him in the adjacent room, standing tall at the center of a small group. He smiled with recognition; he could always count on Magnus to be the center of attention. The high warlock wore a fitted rich blue satin suit, the lids of his eyes where feathered in turquoise and green makeup, his golden eyes the jewels at the center. Dazzling, it was the only word Alec could think of that could even come close to describing this man. The smile he wore slipped from his face as he approached the group. The crowd that surrounded Magnus where primarily pretty fairy boys who painted their faces, dressed in tight fitting clothing, and had the word SEX flashing above them in pink rhinestones. When he reached them he pushed his way through to Magnus and wrapped a protective arm around his waist, pulling him firmly against him. His posture was domineering, broad shoulders back and chest out, his toned solider body tense and ready for action. Everything from his stance to the stony look in his azure eyes screamed _"I'm a shadowhunter and I can kill you in ten seconds flat."_

"Oh hello darling are you having fun?" Magnus inquired in a perky voice as he turned to Alec. Alec merely nodded in response as the fairy boys around them stared with curious eyes and giggled. "Oh come on darling relax and at least try to enjoy yourself." he said as he ran soothing circles over his back.

"Yeah Alec, you should loosen up every now and then" his attention snapped to his sister, how had he missed her.

"Yes precious, I could show you how to have fun" a particularly attractive green haired fairy interrupted.

"_Oh yeah they're the reason I didn't notice her" _Alec thought to himself as his vision turned an ugly shade of red and he struggled to ignore the mocking slut, as he now chose to think of him. "Maybe you and your friends can go demonstrate over there and I'll watch form here and take notes" he said with a tone that resembled shards of ice grazing flesh.

"I can take a hint. Obviously the shadowhunter doesn't want our company" the slut's companion piped in as he dragged them away. The slut stalled and stared in obvious amusement before he winked at Magnus and Alec then turned to leave. Alec practically growled in response, his muscles rippled in anger and his grip around Magnus's waist tightened.

"Ouch that's a little too rough darling" Magnus said as he pried Alec's fingers from his hips. Alec flicked his hand away as quickly as if he had been electrically shocked and mumbled an apology. "Ignore them they are just trying to ruffle your feathers, you know they think its fun to tease the nephilim"

"It seems to me like they where trying to ruffle your feathers" he replied in a low grumble. Magnus laughed loudly before asking him for a drink.

"What's up with that, Alec is usually the cool headed one?" Isabelle said once Alec had left them. Magnus chuckled as he watched Alec try and navigate his way through the dancing bodies. Alec had a sour and uncomfortable look on his face that screamed his annoyance and distaste.

"He gets that way sometimes when I throw parties" Magnus replied without shifting his gaze.

"He's never liked parties much but he has never gotten like that before and the whole Jealousy thing…well that's uncharacteristic" She finished. Magnus finally turned to her and gave her a toothy grin.

"Yes well the jealousy… that is an interesting development" his eyes glazed over as if lost in a string of thought. "It's funny though, he doesn't realize how beautiful he is. Most of the attention we get is directed at him yet he instantly wants to reassure that I'm his, as if I could possibly be anyone else's" he took a deep breath and smiled, all seriousness vanished from his voice and features. "Although I guess I can understand I am completely fabulous after all" he flicked his fingers and blue sparks erupted and swirled around him. Isabelle giggled.

"I see your point, you're fabulous indeed." She paused briefly "But why don't you tell him what you told me? It might help put him at ease"

"Oh honey that would be no fun at all, I rather enjoy his possessive side it keeps things…interesting"

Isabelle raised a questioning eyebrow but chose not to comment and when Alec returned with Magnus's drink she excused her self.

"So are you having fun yet?" Magnus asked with a downward tilt of his head.

"Not necessarily" Alec replied with a grimace.

"Oh come now Alec that's only because you don't want to enjoy yourself. I happen to know for a fact that my parties are the best" Magnus said as he reached for Alec's chin so that he could tilt it toward him. Alec eased at the touch. The ring layered fingers softly skimmed the smooth skin of his lovers face. "Beside it wont go on for much longer, just another two hours or so" he said with a smile and watched Alec's dark lashes flutter shut as he leaned into the gentle touch.

"I'm sorry Magnus" he mewed as he placed his hand over Magnus's fingers and brought them to his lips. "It's just that I have so much more fun when its just the two of us" his arm wrapped around Magnus's waist to bring him closer as he began to gently kiss the fingers at his lips before he slowly took the tips into his mouth, his teeth and tongue gently grazing against them in slow and sensuous movements. Magnus let out a soft moan before he pulled back from Alec, breaking all contact.

"If that's the case then…" he clapped his hands and the neon flashing stilled, the music was silenced and the tables of food vanished. "O.K everyone get out because I need my beauty sleep." He declared. His guest groaned in displeasure but Magnus cut them off and with a snap of his fingers the front door flew open to show them out. "Whoever is not gone willingly within the next ten minutes will not be alive for the next party. Now go on OUT." Alec watched with amusement as Magnus shuffled his no longer welcome guests out the door. Once the last of the disgruntled guest left Magnus shut the door and let out an exasperated sigh. Alec walked toward him wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling them close together. He looked out at the feathered eyes and bit his bottom lip seductively.

"So should I go to, that way you could get your beauty sleep?" he asked.

"Don't even think about it" he said as he pulled Alec's lips into his mouth, nibbling on them lightly before he raked his fingers into the raven hair and kissed him longingly. The juncture of their lips was sweet and tender. Alec felt the cavities of his chest expand and swell with heat and desire. Suddenly the tenderness of their kiss wasn't enough he needed to be closer. He needed to feel the pleasant burn of their touching skin. He shoved Magnus against the door and pressed himself against him, roughly probing his lovers' mouth with his anxious tongue. Magnus responded in kind; fisting the dark hair and wrapping his lean legs around the sturdy torso. Alec broke from the kiss and began to explore the Warlocks neck, biting, sucking, licking, kissing every inch of skin with a hungry fervor, wishing to devour his warmth. He pulled off Magnus's satin jacket and shirt and dropped them at their feet before tightly gripping his right thigh and pulling him off the wall. He was able to steady the new weight instantly, his hardened muscles lifting the other man with ease. He carried Magnus up the stairs, into his room and fell on top of him on the bed all without lifting his lips from his lovers' skin. Magnus moaned open mouthed as he pulled Alec's dark sweater over his head and kicked off their shoes. Alec shifted them further up the bed and quickly pulled back so as to admire his lovers flushed skin. He leaned over and quickly kissed Magnus's forehead then lips murmuring against them.

"I love you Magnus"

"And I love you Alec" Magnus said as he pulled his chin up so that he could gaze into the calming blue. Alec smiled began to trace fevered kisses down the smooth chest as he ground their erections together and moaned. Magnus lifted his hips to match the increasing rhythm of their rubbing erections.

"Darling slow down or it will be over way to soon" Magnus cooed. Alec froze above him

"I'm sorry Magnus it's just that…it's not enough" he gasped. Magnus looked at him in confusion, a slight panic beginning to constrict his lungs, but he waited for the man wrapped in his arms to elaborate.

"We're not close enough, every inch of me that isn't touching you feels void. When I'm not with you its like I'm not myself and even when I am its like I can't breathe because I don't feel you close enough to me." His chest rose and fell heavily as if to substantiate his claim. He trailed his hand down Magnus's chest, stopping at the hem of his pants as he looked deep into the golden eyes. "Magnus" he began "I want to feel you inside of me…I want you to be a part of me" he said as he slid his hand inside the tight pants and gripped the velveteen skin of his lovers' penis.

Magnus's breath hitched and he trembled in Alec's hands.

"WOW. I have never in my very long life EVER heard something so HOT. I absolutely adore you" he purred as he pulled himself out from under Alec and leaned above him. Their positions reversed he trailed soft kissed down his marked chest, his hand tracing the muscles of his arm and Alec moaned softly from beneath him. Magnus's lips hummed at Alec's pelvis, whisking kisses as he removed the stiff jeans and freed the throbbing erection from its entrapment. "Mmmmmm" Magnus moaned as he eyed the slick skin. Alec let out a loud gasp when Magnus engulfed him in his mouth, slowly taking him in inch by inch, dragging his tongue over the pulsing veins. Magnus hummed and the vibration sent shivers up Alec's spine, causing him to thrust upward. Magnus placed a firm hand at his sides to steady him as he pulled up, His sharp teeth grazing the sides. Alec's restrained groan lost all control as he let out loud moans of pleasure, his hands fisting the sheets at his sides. Magnus used the tip of tongue to part the slit at the head of the cock, swirling it around and enjoying the taste of his lover. He pulled and tugged at the base as he licked up the dripping precum. Alec's shivers increased and Magnus smiled against him, enjoying the pleasure he could bring to his beloved. He increased his pace and within seconds Alec was screaming in a rippling orgasm, gasping for breath as he rode out the bliss. Magnus let a hand slip to group the hardened ass checks. He reached over for the lube and condoms on the nightstand but stilled and looked over at his lover instead.

"Darling, are you sure you're ready for this? We don't have to rush anything besides I more then enjoy the things you do to me" he said in husky and seductive voice. Alec chuckled slightly "I'm serious darling it's your first time and its going to hurt I just want to make sure you're prepared."

"I want you Magnus and any pain that comes with you is worth it." He said as he brought Magnus closer. Magnus kissed him deeply as he lubed his finger and traced the muscles at Alec's entrance.

"I need you to relax sweetie" Magnus whispered as he planted gentle kisses along his face. Alec nodded and Magnus gently slipped a finger inside. He felt Alec tense around him and stilled, Magnus continued to kiss Alec feverishly, trying to ease the tension. When he felt Alec relax he slipped in a second finger and began a slow scissoring motion, gently stretching him out. "How are you doing darling?" he mumbled into his lovers' ear. Alec nodded beside him and tilted his head so that he could capture the pink lips.

"I'm ready Magnus" he panted in between kisses. Magnus broke away from him and with a quick flick of the wrist magically removed his pants and positioned himself in between Alec's creamy thighs.

"You're so beautiful Alec" he grunted as he slowly entered the man beneath him. Alec winced so he bent down and kissed him heatedly, once more trying to ease his discomfort.

"It will only hurt for a little while, just tell me when you are ready" he soothed. They kissed passionately and Alec slipped his hands from Magnus's neck and ran them down his back until they came to rest on his ass. He griped them and pulled him forward as he rocked his hips down, Magnus gave him a curious look and Alec smiled up him. Magnus began to rock into him carefully slow and Alec gripped him tightly, panting and wincing with each thrust. Magnus let out a feral growl as he began to increases his thrusts, relishing in the hot pleasure. Alec shuddered and moaned beneath him, the cries of pain replaced with the jolts of ecstasy he felt each time Magnus pressed into that special spot inside him. The frenzied ruts continued until Magnus gave one last forceful thrust, arching his back gracefully and releasing himself inside the addictive warmth. His loud cry was matched by Alec's seconds later upon the completion of his second climax.

.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The morning sun peaked through the pink curtains and warmed his check. He looked over at his lover sleeping peacefully beside him. The nights' extravagant makeup had vanished and he slept completely naked. He was free of the flamboyant clothing, outrageous hair, and glamorous makeup yet he looked absolutely breathtaking. Alec leaned over and trailed soft kisses along his neck and shoulders.

"Good morning" Magnus purred as he popped himself up on a single elbow.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you it's just that you looked so delicious."

"Darling, believe me I can think of no better way to be awakened" Magnus replied as leaned over to kiss Alec.

"Waking up next to you was defiantly one of the best experiences of my life" Alec murmured as Magnus pulled away.

"How do you feel?" Magnus asked.

"Baby last night was completely amazing"

"Baby?" he questioned before he began to chuckle. Alec frowned.

"What's wrong, you don't like it?" he asked.

"Oh its just that I would have never thought a shadowhnter would refer to me with terms of endearment, especially one so youthful." Magnus replied to a still disgruntled Alec.

"I'm not just a shadowhunter Magnus I'm your boyfriend" he said in all seriousness. That caught Magnus's attention and he gazed at him before replying.

"So you are" then he pulled Alec toward him in a lustful kiss.

[fin]

**Reviews are highly appreciated. **


End file.
